Episode 9627 (30th November 2018)
Plot Kate sees a baby as the solution to all their problems, as Robert wants a child and Michelle doesn't. She proposes that the three of them bring up the baby together. Robert thinks it's a recipe for disaster and turns her down. Hope complains to Fiz and Tyrone that Evelyn has been picking on her. Evelyn is disapproving when Hope calls her a nasty old bat and isn't properly punished. Rana clears Jack but Kevin takes him to hospital to be on the safe side. Greg warns Kevin that he's not helping Jack feel like a normal child. Ryan passes his food hygiene course. Tyrone excuses Evelyn's rudeness as a generational thing. Fiz doesn't see why they should put up with her and demands he give her her marching orders. Tim asks Gina why her story doesn't match Sophie's. Gina says she's just more realistic. Tim sticks to his guns and requests a visiting order, despite Gina's attempts to dissuade him. Evelyn encourages Tyrone to dump Fiz as he can do better. Tyrone is furious and demands she leave No.9. Sally rings Gina, ecstatic from the news that Tim is coming to see her. Gina convinces Sally to refuse the visit, saying Tim is volatile and is likely to just ask for a divorce and walk out. Sally agrees to give her time to work on Tim. Robert raises the subject of children with Michelle again but she remains firmly against the idea. Tyrone can't bear to throw Evelyn out on her ear and lets her stay on until she finds somewhere decent. Tim takes Sally's refusal to see him as further proof that she had an affair. Jack sees his physio and receives his prosthetic leg. He tries it on and takes his first steps with it. Fiz suspects Evelyn is playing for time when she stipulates she'll have to go somewhere dog-friendly. Kate apologises to Robert for propositioning him and blames it on the drink. He shocks her by saying he's changed his mind. They hatch a plan and agree to keep it between themselves for the time being. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley Guest cast *Greg Kennedy - Cassidy Little *Fran Ladson - Kim Allan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Cell *Weatherfield General - Physiotherapy department Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert dismisses Kate's idea; Tyrone tells Evelyn to move out; and Gina tries to prevent Sally from talking to Tim. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,069,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2018 episodes